Connection
by NyteXade
Summary: During a fight with a Galra ship, Keith and Red are hit with the Druid's power. Some residual pain seems to be the only side effect… at first. Keith soon starts feeling, well, different. Not a Galra!Keith fic; I might do one later though. This story takes place after season one but they have already reunited after the wormhole fiasco. (Rated T just in case)
1. Retreat

**Okay, for those of you who are reading my 100 theme challenge at the moment: don't worry, I am still working on it. For those of you who aren't reading it: if you like Blue Exorcist, I would definitely recommend it… Of course I would recommend it, I'm the author… oh, ignore my rambling. Anyway, I just recently finished Voltron: Legendary Defender on Netflix and loved it. I had an idea and wanted to write a fic on it. Hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own anything Voltron.**

* * *

 **Retreat**

* * *

"Look out!" Pidge yelled to Hunk who was in the way of some oncoming missiles.

Hunk flew upwards, narrowly avoiding the impact. "Thanks, Pidge. How are you holding up, Lance?"

"Oh, you know, as good as can be when fighting a Galra Ship."

"Hey, at least it's just one ship and not a whole fleet." They all heard their leader chuckle a little.

"Um, guys," Keith called over the coms. "I think Shiro spoke too soon." They all looked around and saw another ship had just shown up. It wasn't as big as the one they were currently fighting, but still another ship.

"Guys, that's the Druid's ship!" Pidge sounded almost panicked.

On the surface of the new ship, they could see the Haggar firing her magic at them.

"Alright everyone, make one more attack on the ships, hit as hard as you can, and then retreat!" Shiro gave his orders.

Pidge shot a laser beam at the larger ship while Hunk rammed into it, crushing one side. Lance used his ice beam and froze the front half of the larger ship. Shiro summoned his jaw blade to slice through the side of the large ship, effectively causing a series of explosions.

"I'm going after the Haggar!" Keith snarled, then turned towards the smaller ship.

"Keith, no!" Shiro tried to stop him but Keith was already attacking.

Keith used his firepower to aim directly at the Druid. She disappeared and before he could find her again, he and Red were surrounded by violet and black lightning. The others heard Keith scream over the coms.

"Keith!" Everyone yelled, trying to get to him.

Pidge fired her laser and Haggar's attack stopped. Hunk and Shiro moved their lions on either side of Red and they all retreated.

* * *

Back at the Castle of Lions, they all landed in their hangars. As everyone exited their lions, leaving them sitting upright. Red, however, was lying on the ground showing no signs of movement. Allura and Coran came into the hangars.

"What in stars happened?!" Coran saw that Red was not moving.

"Oh! Is Keith alright?!" Allura turned to Shiro who was at the mouth of the lion, trying to find a way to open it manually.

Pidge approached Allura. "W-we aren't sure." She looked down sadly. "He was hit by Haggar's magic and we haven't heard from him since.

"Red isn't moving either," Hunk added.

Lance just stood nearby, not knowing what to say.

Suddenly, Red's eyes lit up and she finally got into an upright laying position and opened her entrance ramp.

"Thank you, Red," Shiro said gently as he entered. The others followed.

The magic of the black lightning still coursed through the inside. Purple and black sparks were seen coming from all over the interior. They all found Keith unconscious in the pilot's chair. Allura brought her hands to her mouth. Residual magic was still covering Keith.

"Keith!" Shiro ran to him and shook him gently, trying to wake him up.

Keith's eyes slowly slid open to find all his friends surrounding him. "H-hey guys." A short jolt from the leftover magic pulsed through his body, causing him to tense in pain. It only lasted for a second though. He tried to stand up but fell back down. Shiro pulled one of Keith's arms over his shoulders and helped him stand. "What the hell happened to me?"

 **So, this is my first Voltron fic, please review and let me know what you think. Feel free to ask any questions or PM me. Until next time,**

 **NyteXade**


	2. Hide n' Seek

**Lala Norisu – They will find out soon. :) Thanks for reviewing**

 **Rainfall04 – Correct, this** ** _isn't_** **a Galra Keith fic, though I might be doing one later after this fic. XD**

 **StrangerIsntIt – Well, here's hoping you enjoy it with more chapters. :)**

* * *

 **Hide n' Seek**

* * *

"Man! You had us worried there, mullet-head!" Lance hit Keith's back sending another jolt of magic through him. Keith tensed and lost his footing. Shiro caught him and everyone gave Lance a glare. He laughed nervously and reached a hand behind his neck. "Heh, uh, sorry."

Shiro got Keith to the infirmary with everyone else trailing behind. He sat him in a chair and Coran began looking him over. "There doesn't seem to be any other lingering effects, other than the occasional jolt. Those should be gone within a day." Coran gave his diagnosis and handed Keith a glass of water.

Keith downed the water and tensed at another jolt. "So what do I do until it stops?" Keith deadpanned, probably knowing the answer to that question.

"You must take it easy. Just relax and maybe get something to eat." Allura put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"That means no training," Shiro added.

"No, picking a fight with Lance, either," Pidge finished.

Hunk turned to Lance. "And no picking a fight with _Keith._ "

Lance put a hand over his heart and mocked innocence.

"I am going to go stir crazy if you don't let me train or som-" He tensed at another pulse of magic.

Allura took the empty glass from him before he almost dropped it. "Sorry, Keith, but you could make it worse if you don't rest."

Keith sighed in resignation. "Fine." He thought for a moment. "I guess I am a little hungry."

"Great, I'll whip up something for dinner. I'll call you all to the dining room when it's ready." Coran stated happily and left the infirmary.

"Great, let's hope it's not more of his 'health food'." Lance followed after Coran.

Pidge snorted at that comment and Hunk gave a hum of agreement as they both left as well.

Keith stood up.

"Wait." Shiro stopped him. "Are you sure you're okay to walk?"

Keith glared at him. "Yes, I can walk on my own." He continued to the door and another wave hit him. He fell to his knees.

Shiro ran over to him and got him to his feet, supporting him. "Oh, yea. You seem like you can walk fine."

Keith just glared at him.

* * *

Lance, Hunk, and Pidge had ended up in the lions' hangar having nothing else to do.

"So… what do you want to do?" Pidge asked the others.

"Ooh ooh I know!" Hunk was bouncing up and down with his hand in the air.

Lance watched him bouncing. "Really? What are you? 8?"

Hunk shot him a look then voiced his idea. "Let's play hide and seek!"

"Okay, I repeat: 'What are you? 8?" Lance folded his arms.

"No! That might actually be fun!" Pidge clapped her hands together. "We could each open the ramps to our lions and everything in the Hangar is free game!"

Lance thought for a moment. "Alright, that might actually be fun!"

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"No- Dang it!" Hunk stomped his foot at being the last one to call. "Alright, I'll count to 50." He walked to a corner and started counting.

Lance immediately ran inside Yellow and hid in the cockpit.

Pidge climbed on top of Green's head and hid behind one ear.

"48, 49, 50! Here I come!" Hunk began his search for the other two Paladins.

Lance heard him finish counting and leaned over the controls to look out. He was hoping to spot where Hunk was looking and make a run for it if he got close. As he leaned further, his hand hit some of the controls and Yellow suddenly dashed into Red's left side.

* * *

Shiro was helping Keith to the dining room to sit and wait for dinner. Just as Keith was about to sit down, he felt a crushing blow to his left side. "Aaaarrggg!" He fell out of Shiro's support and to the ground, clutching his side. He was pretty sure he felt a broken rib. This wasn't like the pulses of magic he'd been feeling; this was different.

"Keith! What happened?" Shiro was on his knees in front of his friend.

"I-I'm not sure."

 **So my chapters are a bit shorter than I expected them to be. I will try to keep regular updates, but I am also working on another story at the same time. Please Review! Until next time,**

 **NyteXade**


	3. Discovered

**AvaniAcrux – Yes! I'm glad you are liking it!**

 **Rainfall04 – Yes, the way I interpreted it, they already have a mental connection, but the effects of her magic created a physical connection as well. Plus, it wasn't her intention to create that connection. She doesn't even know that happened.**

 **Lala Norisu – I figured it would be funny for them to act a bit childish. :)**

* * *

 **Connection Discovered**

* * *

"Oh man! Keith is going to _kill_ you for knocking Red over." Hunk was staring at the prone lion.

Lance and Pidge had come out of their hiding spots.

"Well, uh, Keith doesn't have to know, if we can get Red back up," Lance said.

"Hunk, you better do it. You have a larger lion than me and I don't trust Lance to do it without making things worse." Pidge suggested.

Ignoring the offended "Hey!" from Lance, Hunk agreed and entered his lion. A moment later Yellow was awake and standing. She bent over and placed her muzzle under Red's chin to try and lift her. Hunk was able to push Red up into a sitting position.

* * *

"I-I'm not sure." Keith looked at Shiro wondering what could have happened. Suddenly he felt a pressure under his chin forcing his head upward.

Shiro looked at him, confused, wondering why he just jerked his head up like that. "Are you alright?"

"I dunno… It felt like something just pushed my head back forcefully."

* * *

"See, he will never know anything happened." Lance put his hands on his hips, facing Hunk and Pidge.

"Uumm… I wouldn't be too sure." Pidge pointed behind Lance.

He turned around just in time to see Red's feet slide out from under her and she was back on the ground.

* * *

Shiro had just helped Keith back to his feet when his legs seem to be swept out from under him. He fell backwards onto his rear.

Keith groaned from the pain in his side. "Okay, s-something is going on here."

Shiro helped him… again… into a chair at the table and the other three paladins came rushing into the room, all talking at once.

"Woah, woah, woah." Shiro waved his hands to shush them. "I can't understand all three of you at once." He points to Pidge. "You first."

Pidge began her explanation. "Well, we wanted to find something to do until Coran finished dinner. We ended up in the lions' hangar. Hunk had the idea to play hide n' seek. So, I hid on top of my lion and Lance hid inside Yellow's cockpit. _Lance_ decided to take a peek at where Hunk was and hit some controls. That caused Yellow to ram into Red's left side."

Shiro raised his eyebrows at that and Keith shot a death glare at Lance for hitting his lion.

Pidge continued. "So Lance wanted to try and cover it up and put Red back into a sitting position. Hunk got into yellow and pushed Red up from under the chin."

Shiro's eyes widened.

"She was sitting for a little while but her feet ended up slipping and she fell down again. That's when we came here." Pidge finished her explanation before she realized Keith was holding his side and grimacing in pain. "What happened?"

"I'm still not entirely sure," Keith answered her.

Shiro stayed silently, seemingly in thought. Then he turned to Keith. "I might be." Keith looked at him curiously. Shiro explained. "Everything that happened to Red, happened to you. I think I found another side effect of the magic."

 **So, I don't know if this is a stupid concept or not. Review and tell me what you think. Until next time,**

 **NyteXade**


	4. Movie Day

**AvaniAcrux – Updates might come a bit slower but they are coming!**

 **Lala Norisu – Thanks for the praise! I wasn't sure about this at first but I'm glad you are liking it.**

 **3 – Thanks! Yes, that would be interesting to think of!**

 **Ladynoir3747611 – No, Haggar doesn't know cause it wasn't her intended effect in the first place. Yes, but you'll find out about that soon :) And don't worry, I don't mind answering questions.**

 **Baldwincarolyn13 – Yay! I'm glad!**

 **Stegelhen – So much love! Keep it coming!**

 **Guest – Yes!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any movies mentioned in this chapter.**

 **Movie Day**

* * *

"What do you mean I have a 'physical connection' to my lion?!" Keith was just a bit more than confused at what Shiro had just shared.

"Well, I mean it's just a theory. But form what Pidge told me, it makes sense." At the look of confusion on Keith's face, Shiro tried to explain. "I think that when you and Red got hit with Haggar's power, your physical senses somehow linked with Red's. So if Red gets hit in the side, for instance, then you feel it too."

Keith sat back down for a moment. Coran had just finished bandaging his torso. Allura and the others were listening silently… kind of. Lance started snickering.

Keith shot him a glare. "What _the hell_ do you think is so funny?"

"No no no, not funny, just ironic." Lance saw the puzzled faces on the others and continued, "Well, you got mad at me for knocking over Red, but if I hadn't, we probably never would've found out about this connection."

"Um, no, try again. We would have found out eventually. So I'm still mad at you," Keith retorted.

At that, Lance opened his mouth to protest, but closed it after he realized Keith was right.

Now Pidge and Hunk were snickering at Lance's rare loss of words. Allura smiled.

"We have got to find a way to break this connection or you could get seriously hurt." Allura looked at Coran. "How is his side?"

"Oh it'll just be a bit bruised for a while. He's got two broken ribs; it should be healed in a few weeks. Until then, you have _got_ to take it easy."

Keith groaned.

"Oh, sorry, did I hurt you?" Coran asked.

"No, you didn't. Thanks for bandaging me. I just _can't take_ not being able to do anything," Keith sighed.

"Well, too bad. Until we find a way to break the connection, you are not joining any fights or patrols." Shiro placed a hand on Keith's shoulder sympathetically.

Allura shook her head in agreement. "Sorry, Keith, but Shiro is right. Your lion is meant to protect you. They can take a lot more damage than your body can. But if you are taking all the damage that your lion is, that can be very dangerous."

"Hey! We could have a movie day!"

Everyone looked at Pidge.

"I've got some Earth movies on my hard drive. Why don't we all just have a movie day since Keith can't do anything anyway?"

"That sounds like a great idea, Pidge," Shiro agreed.

"Oooh, what kind of movies do you have?" Hunk asked, excited.

"Quite a bit, actually!"

"Star Wars?"

"Yep."

"Lord of the Rings?"

"Yep!"

"Harry Potter? Marvel Movies? Ghostbusters?!"

"Yep, yep, and yep!"

Lance started coughing, but Pidge could have sworn she heard the word 'nerds' somewhere in his coughing.

Keith turned to Shiro. "Do I _have_ to join _movie day?"_

"Yes." Shiro's answer gave no room for protest. "It will be good for you to actually relax for a bit."

"But training _is_ my way of relaxing."

"Too bad." Shiro ruffled his hair before Keith pulled away, huffing. He turned to the other three paladins who were now arguing about what movie they should watch. Allura and Coran had joined in, asking about the different movies. "Alright guys, if you can't agree on one, then I will pick."

All three of them groaned.

"How to Train Your Dragon."

They all looked at Shiro, surprised.

"What? I love that movie."

After that, they all broke into happy chatter as they left to get the movie set up.

Keith sighed and followed behind the pack.

They arrived at the common room of the castle and Pidge set up a projector to start the movie. They all found a comfortable spot to settle into. Pidge was laying on her stomach with her chin resting in her hands. Hunk and Lance were sitting on the floor with some blankets and pillows, trying to resist the temptation to start a pillow fight. Shiro and Allura were sitting on a couch, looking away from each other rather awkwardly. Coran smiled knowingly and sat in a comfy chair. Keith leaned against one wall with his arms crossed, though he would eventually slide to the ground and sit down.

* * *

Pidge watched excitedly as Toothless bounced across the Vikings heads. As the movie ended, Lance finally gave in and threw a pillow into Hunk's face. Hunk threw a pillow at Lance. Lance dodged and the pillow hit Pidge. 'This means war!' was heard just before everyone (except Keith) had joined in on pillow fighting and play wrestling.

While everyone was distracted, Keith slipped away to the lions' hangar. Shiro noticed him sneaking out.

* * *

 **I have gotten so much more support for this story than I ever expected! I am so glad everyone I liking it. I honestly wasn't too sure about my idea for this story, but after reading everyone's responses, I'm glad I kept it going! Sorry it has been so long since I have updated, but it is the holidays right now so updates might be a bit slow. Until next chapter,**

 **NyteXade**


	5. Missing Out

**Lala Norisu – Yea, Shiro has to stop him because Keith is too stubborn to stop on his own :)**

 **AvaniAcrux – It's one of my favorite movies!**

 **Rangergirl3 – Yep, love the sarcasm! XD**

* * *

 **Missing Out**

* * *

As he approached Red, she opened her mouth to let him in. He climbed into the cockpit and placed a hand on one wall. "How you feeling, girl?" He heard her purr in his head. He looked around. Any trace of magic was finally gone from the interior. "It looks like you are feeling better." She seemed to chuckle a little at that and said something else to him. "I'm fine. I was just worried about you." She growled a bit. Keith sighed. "Yes, I know. I need to worry more about myself." He sat down in his pilot's chair. "Thanks for talking to me." She purred again, comfortingly and he continued to talk about what's been happening.

* * *

Shiro watch as Keith climbed into Red. He has known for a while that Keith came down here to talk to Red whenever he wanted to be alone. Just as Shiro was about to enter Red to talk to Keith, the alarms around the castle sounded. He turned around and saw the other three Paladins running in to get to their lions.

"What's going on?" He yelled as he ran to his own lion.

"A Galra ship has been spotted nearby," Hunk informed.

"It's a small fry, so Allura wants us to destroy it," Lance called as he climbed into blue.

"It's a _scouting ship_ ," Pidge corrected Lance, "Which means we have to destroy it before it can report back to Zarkon."

Shiro nodded in understanding. Just as he reached Black, Keith had come out.

"Hey! I'm coming with you!" Keith called to Shiro.

"No! If Red gets hurt then so do you! You are staying here and that's an _order!"_ Shiro climbed into Black and the four of them set off.

"Aaarrggg!" Keith yelled in frustration and punched the wall next to him.

A loud, ear-splitting roar escaped from Red, feeling her Paladin's anger.

"Hey! Come now." Coran and Allura had just walked in, both clutching their ears.

"Keith, I know you would rather be out there protecting your friends, but they are only trying to protect _you_." Allura approached him. Both of them let their hands drop. "You are causing your lion distress by holding this anger."

"Well, she thinks I should be out there too." Keith fisted his hands.

Red snorted.

"Oh, thanks. Now you too," Keith replied to his lion sardonically.

Allura and Coran looked at him questioningly.

"She said she agrees with Shiro. Her job is to protect me and she can't do that in our current predicament," Keith deadpanned.

"Red is right, Keith. That's her job. And as of right now, she can't do that." Coran tried to console him. "Why don't I make you something to eat?!"

"No, I think I'm going to stay with Red and keep in touch with the others during the fight."

"Ok, but _don't_ leave the hangar," Allura warned and she and Coran left.

Keith got back inside Red and sat down. He pulled up his video coms and all four of the others appeared on the screen in front of him. "How are you guys doing?"

"Keith?" Lance looked at his screen for just a second before turning his attention back to the fight.

"Keith, I told you not to come out here!" Shiro never took his eyes off the fight.

"Relax, I never left the hangar. Just trying to keep up with what's happening."

"Well, this little ship is definitely putting up a fight." Pidge dodged another blast and Yellow flew right past her to ram into the ship.

"Good job, Hunk! You took out its blaster!" Shiro congratulated.

Hunk smiled in triumph.

"Alright! Let's take this out together!" Shiro called.

All four of the paladins attacked it at once, effectively blowing it up.

Keith sat pouting, wishing he was out there helping.

"Good job, guys. Let's head back!" Shiro called and the others hollered in success.

As they turned around, Keith saw Pidge's video feed cut to static. He jumped out of his seat. "What happened?!"

"Keith! Stay _there_!" Shiro yelled, turning his lion around.

"We got this!" Lance turned to follow Shiro.

It turns out, the small scout ship had already reported to the nearest Galra patrol. The patrol ship had just shown up and began its attacked.

Pidge came back online. Her video feed kept flickering in and out of focus. "Guys I'm fine, just some technical damage."

"Let's take them out!" Hunk yelled as he sped towards the ship.

Keith was now on his feet, watching the fight start up again.

Suddenly a large blast hit Lance's lion and his feed was lost.

"Lance!"

" _Lance!"_

"Sorry, Keith, but you need to stay there," Shiro said quietly as he cut the communications to Red.

 **Okay, so this might be a somewhat short story. But I already have plans for another fic. It will be a Galra Keith fic, so if you like that then keep watch after this fic is concluded. Also, I AM COMPLETELY OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS! Seriously. If you guys have any suggestions or ideas you would like to see in this story or my next one,** ** _don't hesitate_** **to let me know through review or PM. : ) Until next chapter,**

 **NyteXade**


	6. Broken

**Lala Norisu – Nope, Shiro wants to protect him so he has to keep him from fighting. :)**

* * *

 **Broken**

* * *

Keith screamed in frustration at being cut off like that. He should be out there helping them, not sitting on the sidelines. Lance got _hit!_ He sat back down and thought for a moment. "Alright," he said out loud, "We are going to help them."

Red growled, distressed.

"Don't. I can't just keep sitting here. Lance could be in trouble! They _all_ could be in trouble! I know you can't fully protect me, but this is my choice so it will be my burden if I get hurt."

There was silence for a moment, then Red sighed and resigned.

Keith smiled slightly. "Thanks."

In the control room, a small alarm sounded from a dashboard of controls. Coran walked over to it then looked up at Allura.

"Princess! An air lock is opening in the lions' hangar!"

There was a pause. "Keith!" Allura and Coran turned and ran out of the room.

They both got to the hangar just in time to see Red taking off out of the air lock.

Allura ran to the control panel by the door and open communications with Red. "Keith! What are you doing?! You are in no condition t-"

"Sorry, Allura, I'm busy at the moment." Keith abruptly shut of coms and raced to the others. When he got there, he saw Shiro, Pidge, and Hunk attacking the ship. Blue was floating behind them, unmoving. Keith opened coms with them to hear what was going on.

Shiro was the first one he heard. "Lance is down! We've got to finish this quickly!"

"How are we going to take this ship out?" Hunk sounded slightly panicked.

"We need to find a weak spot on the sh-!" Pidge paused for a moment. "Keith! What are you doing out here?!"

"I came to help! And by the looks of things, you need it!"

"Keith stay BACK!" Shiro advanced, sending several laser blasts at the ship.

Hunk followed suit and used his strength to take out one of the ship's many blasters. "You are going to get hurt! You can't be out here!"

Before Pidge could agree with the others, Keith rushed forward and sent a fire blast at the ship. He took out several blasters, while narrowly avoiding their blasts at the same time. Keith's attack left an opening for Shiro to attack with his jaw blade. Keith flew below the ship and shot an attack upwards. His blast shot straight through the heart of the ship and destroyed the whole thing.

Shiro sighed, shaking his head. Hunk and Pidge went to Blue's sides, and they all flew back to the hangar.

As they were exiting their lions, Shiro was already yelling at Keith. He'd been expecting him to do that and so ignored most of it. Shiro stopped when he noticed Keith not listening. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and turned towards the other two. Allura and Coran had rushed inside of Blue when they first got there to check on Lance. Pidge and Hunk were waiting just outside of the lion. Allura and Coran were just exiting Blue with a tired looking Lance following behind.

"He's okay. He just got knocked out," Coran assured them.

"Yea, I think he just wanted to sleep through the whole fight." Pidge smiled jokingly.

Lance shot her a glare then looked at Keith. "What were you doing out there? You kno-"

"Save it Lance." Keith sat on the ramp to his lion.

"Alright, guys," Shiro started, before Lance could reply, "Let's just go get something to eat."

Pidge and Hunk agreed, and Lance followed behind them to the kitchen. Allura and Coran left as well, Coran saying something about cooking something special. Shiro turned back to Keith. "Are you coming?"

"No," Keith said simply.

Shiro left without another word.

After they were gone, Red growled angrily at Keith.

"No, I'm not telling them. I'm not going to give them the satisfaction of being right."

A low rumble came from her.

"Yes, I know it needs medical attention. I can bandage it myself."

Red huffed at his stubbornness.

Keith outstretched his left leg. While avoiding blasts during his initial attack, one blast did manage to hit Red's left hind leg. While it didn't do much damage to her, it certainly broke Keith's leg. Walking out of his lion, however, trying to pretend he didn't get hurt, may have made it worse. He sat on the entrance ramp, not wanting to move, but he knew he had to get his armor off. He stood and limped down the ramp. Red whined at him when he almost fell over.

"Don't worry. I didn't fall." He tried to reassure her, but she didn't believe it.

He limped to his room, checking each hallway for anyone who might be there. He shut his door and sat on his bed only to find Pidge leaning against the opposite wall.

"Pidge?!"

"I knew you got hurt. I saw the blast hit Red's leg." She pointed at Keith's leg.

Keith sighed. "Well, you guys were already out one paladin and I couldn't just sit by and watch."

"You can't keep that from the others; you need a cast."

"You can't tell the others! All that will do is prove them right."

"Keith, this is more important than your pride. If you don't get that leg treated, it'll just get worse."

Before Keith could reply, Shiro was heard over the castle coms. ' _Keith, Pidge, food is ready.'_

"Just don't tell them… _yet._ I will tell them, just not right now."

Pidge sighed. "Fine, but if you make it worse, that's on you." She helped him up and helped him walk to the dining room. Before they walked in, Keith stood on his own the best he could and hid his limp.

They walked in and sat at the table just as Coran was bringing some green goo and something that looked purple spotted mushrooms. The others were chatting happily as Coran set the food on the table. Allura and Shiro were talking and Hunk was discussing the food with Coran. Coran turned to put the tray back in the kitchen but tripped on Keith's chair and they both tumbled to the ground. Coran put a hand out to catch himself but landed on Keith's left leg. Before he could stop himself, Keith let out a scream of pain.

"Keith?!" Shiro stood up.

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry it has been so long. I hope I haven't lost anyone. :) I have already been planning my nest story for a Galra!Keith fic. How many of you all would be interested? Reviews keep me motivated! I'll take ideas and requests too! Until next chapter,**

 **NyteXade**


	7. The Next Attack

**Lala Norisu – Well, you know Keith. He'll push through no matter what. :)**

 **NinjagoKaiLover3456 – Guess you'll just have to find out. ;) And thanks! I am overjoyed to know that this is your favorite. I am glad you like it!**

* * *

 **The Next Attack**

* * *

"Keith?!" Shiro stood up.

The chattering in the room came to an abrupt halt when they heard Keith. Coran stood up and saw Keith's leg where his pant leg had come up just a bit. It was bruised badly.

"Keith, are you alright?!" Coran asked.

" _I'm fine_ ," Keith insisted.

"Really?" Shiro stood with his hands on his hips. "Alright, stand up then."

Keith huffed and moved to stand but as soon as pressure was put on his left leg, he couldn't help but grimace.

"That's what I thought." Shiro moved around and helped him up.

"You should have told us. That needs to be looked at." Hunk moved closer wanting to help.

"We tried to war-"

"Shut it Lance!" Keith stood, leaning on Shiro.

"Keith, you need to get to the infirmary. That needs to be treated before it gets worse." Allura motioned them towards the door and they all followed.

* * *

After Coran had taken some x-rays of his leg, he tuned to him with an accusing glare. "Well, Keith, it turns out your leg was only fractured at first. But after that fall in the kitchen, your fibula is completely broken."

"That wouldn't have happened if you had told them when I said." Pidge crossed her arms.

"You knew?" Lance turned to look at her.

"I saw Red get hit, but wanted to see why he wasn't telling before I said anything."

"She's right, though," Allura concurred.

"You are going to be out of commission longer now, than if you had just confessed," Shiro reiterated.

 _"_ _Alright!_ Guys! I get it!" Keith huffed and crossed his arms, sitting in a chair.

Lance hesitated for a moment then said, "Thanks…"

Keith looked up, puzzled. "For what?"

"Well…" Lance looked uncomfortable, "If you hadn't come when you did, I would have been a goner."

"Oh, uh, sure." Keith looked away, so did Lance.

Pidge started to coo at them but was abruptly cut of when Hunk covered her mouth with his hand.

Lance and Keith both blushed furiously. "Shut up!" they both said. They looked at each other, then looked away again.

* * *

Coran finished putting a cast on Keith's leg. If you could call it a cast. It wasn't much like a cast from earth, but rather it was a hard plastic that wound around his let. It wasn't solid, and looked almost like the pattern of a beehive. He handed Keith some funny looking crutches and told him to stay off it as much as possible. Keith pouted and headed out of the infirmary. The others began to follow but the alarms suddenly blared to life. Allura clicked a few keys on a computer nearby and turned to the paladins in alarm.

"What's wrong?" Shiro spoke quietly, not wanting to panic.

"The druid's ship is back!"

Without a second's hesitation, the four uninjured paladins all turned and ran to their lions. Shiro yelled as he ran off, "Keith, STAY HERE! I _mean_ it!"

"Dammit!" Keith screamed out of frustration as he slowly made his way to the hangar to listen in on the fight from Red.

Allura and Coran shard a look of great worry.

By the time Keith reached Red, the others had already flown out and began attacking the ship. None of them were attacking Haggar head on, however, just trying to destroy the ship itself. Keith listened to their coms in horror as he heard them attacking and being attacked one after another. Haggar was too cunning and able to keep up with all four lions. She threw magic at them constantly. Her magic effectively blocked or countered majority of the lions' attacks. Keith growled and brought two fists down onto Red's control panel in frustration before being halted by a slight shock.

"Ow! What the…" He heard a low apologetic but accusing rumble come from Red. "Oh." His face showed a hint of guilt. "I'm sorry, I'm just worried about them." A sound of understanding came from his lion. He smile slightly before hearing someone scream over the com.

"Hunk was hit!" Lance yelled to the others.

"We need to destroy the ship's weapons!" Pidge advanced, shooting a laser at the ship only for it to be countered by the witch.

"We need to hit together!" Shiro ordered.

All three lions powered up their lasers the shot straight for the ship. Two lasers hit but one was deflected and hit Pidge.

"Pidge!" Shiro and Lance screamed over the com.

"That's it!" Keith set aside his crutches and started up the controls, ready to join the fight.

Red let out a loud, defiant roar.

"No! Don't protest me on this! Two of my friends- _my family_ \- are out of the fight and the other two are fighting to protect them and us! I. Am. Helping."

After that, Red gave no sound of dispute and they shot out of the castle to join the fight.

* * *

 **So, I did change the time that this story takes place. It is in the summary. It just fits more like that. Also, next chapter will be the final chapter for this story, but I will be making a sequel so keep following! XD Until next chapter,**

 **NyteXade**


	8. Mission Complete

**The Mission**

* * *

"Keith, what are you doing?!" Allura called over the coms after Red shot out of her hangar.

"You know exactly what I'm doing. They need help!"

"You know you can't help! You will just get hu-"

Keith cut the coms to the castle and raced to the others. As he got closer he saw Hunk and Pidge's lions floating lifelessly away from the battle. Black and Blue were trying their hardest to protect the two downed lions. Keith screamed and raced past both of his fighting teammates and shot a fire blast straight at that damned witch. It hit her head on and she was blasted backwards.

"Keith! What the hell! Get out of here!"

"No!" Keith screamed at Shiro. "I will not abandoned my family!"

Shiro froze at the word family. He had never heard Keith use that word since his parents died. Keith was always distant and avoided close relationships. But at the use of that word in the middle of a battle with Haggar, Shiro just froze. But this just gave Keith more time to join the fight.

Lance, who hadn't realized the significance of Keith using that word, continued to try and stop Keith while fending off attacks. "Keith! You know you aren't supposed to be out here! Shiro! Shiro a little help!"

Shiro finally snapped out of it and began helping with the battle once again.

Haggar was soon back on her feet and furious at being hit so easily. She began sending a fury of attacks at the three lions. It was too much for the two larger lions to avoid. Black and Blue got hit several times but nothing that was permanently damaging. Keith and Red, however, easily avoided all attacks and was now speeding right back towards the druid. The cannon he had once used on Zarkon appeared on Red's back, powering up for an attack. Lance and Shiro both saw Haggar building up an immense amount of energy, readying for a final powerful attack. Keith failed to notice. But there was something… different… this time. Her attack was not only her usually purple and black energy but also had a sharp yellow glow to it.

"KEITH!" They both called to him but it was too late.

Red was only about fifty feet away when both he and the witch attacked simultaneously. Everyone who was still conscious, including Allura and Coran, heard Keith's piercing screams over the coms before there was dead silence. The ship Haggar was on was blown to pieces. Haggar, however, had escaped. But for now, it was a victory to Voltron… maybe. Shiro flew out to grab Red, then flew over to grab Green as well. Lance flew to help Yellow back to the castle.

* * *

When they all landed in their hangar, Shiro wasted no time trying to get into Red to check on Keith. Lance had already been able to enter both Green and Yellow and woken up the other two. They were okay mostly, just a couple of headaches. The three of them turned to Red, who was still closed with Shiro banging on her to open.

"What happened to Keith?" Pidge finally found the energy to speak.

"Did we win the fight? Is Haggar gone?" Hunk tried to sound hopeful.

"Yea, buddy, we won, but Haggar escaped. And Keith…" Lance didn't know what to say.

Red finally woke up and opened her ramp to allow Shiro entrance. He ran inside to find Keith unconscious in his pilot's chair. The straps on the chair were the only things keeping him upright. His skin, however, was blotched purple similar to the last time Haggar attacked him. Not that Shiro knew about that. But it wasn't just his hand this time, it was his whole body.

"Keith!" Shiro's call remained unanswered as he approached his friend. "Keith, what the hell happened to you?" he said quieter, "How could you be so stupid?" Shiro smiled softly, knowing that nothing he could have said would have change Keith's actions in the fight, but he wouldn't have it any other way. He picked him up and carried him out.

Allura and Coran had just come running into the hangar. "Is Keith alright?" Allura saw Shiro carrying an unconscious and injured Keith. She looked at them speechless as Shiro walked passed.

"He needs to be placed in a healing pod right away!" Coran fell in behind Shiro. He opened one of the pods and got it set for Keith.

Shiro placed his friend inside and watched at the pod encased him and began its healing process. Shiro wondered silently if Keith would be able to be completely healed after an attack like that.

* * *

"Was your mission a success?" A low voice rumbled through the large ship.

"Yes, Lord Zarkon. The Red Paladin was successfully hit with a combination of my magic _and_ the quintessence."

* * *

 **Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this story! I have already started planning the sequel and I hope everyone is looking forward to it. I know I am. I love to hear from my readers so review and feel free to PM me! I look forward to starting the next story! Until next time,**

 **NyteXade**


End file.
